


Обратный отсчет

by Leytenator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Каждую ночь Микасе снятся сны, и она не уверена, просыпается ли наутро.





	Обратный отсчет

**Один**

 

Первый снег грязный и покрыт кровью.

— Микаса! Эй, Микаса!

Это не ее кровь, понимает она перед тем, как открыть глаза.

— Ты кричала во сне.

Глаза у Эрена огромные и испуганные, в них плещется чернота, перетекает в душный воздух ночи. Микасе кажется, что это из его глаз льется, хлещет темнота, в которой тонет все вокруг. Тонет она.

— Все в порядке, — говорит она, и ложь дается ей свободно и легко — как и все в жизни.

Кроме снов.

— Я испугался за тебя!

— Штаны не обделай, — цедит сквозь зубы Анни, и Эрен мгновенно вспыхивает и подскакивает с места.

— Успокойся, она просто шутит, — смеется Райнер, а Армин уже тянет Эрена за рукав обратно к костру.

Микаса улыбается. 

Ее улыбка лжет так же хорошо, как и слова.

— Дурацкое задание, — бормочет Эрен под боком и приваливается к ней горячим плечом. Вздыхает: — Что сложного в ночевке в лесу? Третий день тут торчим...

— Тренировка на выживание, — серьезно говорит Армин и тоже не может сдержать вздоха. — Нас, наверное, проверяют: что будет, если застать врасплох.

— Эрен намочит штаны.

— Да ты нарываешься на драку, ну точно!

— Наконец-то понял.

Микаса закрывает глаза.

 

**Два**

 

Первый снег грязный и покрыт кровью.

— Я из-за этой суки весь уделался! Нет, ну вот же дрянь! Могла спокойно раздвигать ноги и зарабатывать кучу денег, и себе, и нам, а вместо этого сама полезла под топор! На хуй лучше бы так же быстро лезла!

— Эй, девчонка же слушает.

— Да по хрен!

Телега скрипит, дорогу развезло, колеса поднимают брызги грязи, пара капель попадают Микасе на лицо. 

— Ты уже решил, кому покажем товар первым? Берти хотел...

— Черт с ним, с Берти. Я давно думал: как насчет того, чтобы открыть свое заведеньице? А, как тебе идея? Надоело сидеть с голой жопой, то пусто, то густо, разве это нормальная работка? 

— Проще продать девчонку, зачем тебе лишняя морока? За азиатку дадут кучу денег...

— Ага, один раз. К тому же, она полукровка, можем и не выручить. А представь, сколько мы станем поднимать с каждого клиента. Нет, ты глянь, кожа фарфоровая!

— Да она же не умеет еще ничего.

— И что? Пусть учится. Давай, двигай сюда, сука! Ты научишься быстро, я уверен.

 

**Три**

 

Первый снег грязный и покрыт кровью.

Сколько дней она не ела толком? Два? Да, кажется, так. Или три. Они говорили: самим мало, еще на тебя тратить. Кто купит, тот и накормит. Говорили — если мало сухарей, ешь снег, но он только выпал после заморозков и весь был перемешан с землей. И, как бы Микаса ни убеждала себя, что это просто мутится в голове от голода, ей все равно мерещились алые пятна повсюду.

Ей повезло, думает она. 

Да, повезло.

Отряд веселый, кто-то даже поет, их голоса гулко разносятся в стылом воздухе.

— День добрый!

— И вам, и вам.

— Торопитесь куда-то?

— Да вот дочка разболелась, надо бы в столицу срочно... Вы уж простите, спешим.

— Эй, маленькая! Ты как? — у человека в форме доброе лицо. Или ей просто кажется, потому что мутится в голове.

— У них у всех ножи, — шепчет Микаса, и добрый военный сдергивает ее рывком с телеги, швыряя в мокрый снег.

Микаса лежит неподвижно, пока от холода не начинает неметь лицо.

— Все, все, маленькая! Давай помогу подняться. Ты не смотри, закрой глаза, вот так...

Микаса смотрит. Вокруг нет ничего, что могло бы удивить ее.

Да, ей повезло.

 

**Три**

 

— Почему не спишь?

Микаса щурится от бьющего из-за приоткрытой двери света. Стоящая на пороге комнаты фигура кажется совершенно черной, кажется вырезанным из ночи куском.

— Ты Микаса Аккерман? Поднимайся. Давай, живей, остальных разбудишь. Вещи собери свои.

Как будто у нее много вещей.

На незнакомом человеке, сидящем в общей столовой рядом с воспитателем, нет формы, но Микаса сразу понимает, кто перед ней. У того, в лесу, были такие же глаза. Но хотя бы лицо казалось добрым.

— Тебя забирает родственник.

Она чувствует, как пол уходит из-под ног. Наверное, она всхлипывает, потому что сидящий за столом кривится и трет заросший клочковатой щетиной подбородок. Поднимается, надвигает на глаза потрепанную шляпу и идет к Микасе, неспешно и неотвратимо. Ей хочется сбежать, слиться спиной с серой стеной приюта, провалиться сквозь землю. Что угодно, только бы быть подальше отсюда.

— Соплячка.

Микаса отлетает в сторону от хлесткой пощечины. Она подносит ладонь к лицу, касается щеки и с удивлением понимает, что та мокрая.

— Господин, вы уверены, что вам нужна она?

— Какой я тебе господин? Что, стало жалко? Разве у вас не полная конура таких же вонючих щенков? Одним больше, одним меньше. Эй, ты! Соплячка! Так и будешь валяться и пялиться на меня своими тупыми глазами? Придумала небось про фамилию? Слышала где-то и решила соврать? На самом деле ты просто дочка какой-нибудь грязной шлюхи, которую мамочка сдала в приют...

— Не смей!

Микаса никогда не знала, что может кричать — так. Что может двигаться — так. Что может бить — так.

— Ну, все, все. Успокойся. Идем домой. Жрать хочешь, да?

Она упирается, спотыкаясь о каждую ступеньку.

— Фамилию больше не говори никому, дурочка, ты теперь не в своей глуши. Поняла?

— Я тебя убью.

— Ага. Все вы так говорите. Родственнички... Тот тоже грозился. И смотрел на меня так же, как ты. Щенок. 

Ботинки облеплены грязью уже через минуту. Микаса вертит головой по сторонам, на всякий случай запоминая дорогу в трущобах, по которым ее ведут.

— Ты его убил? — она ждет очередной пощечины или смеха, но, к удивлению, человек отвечает на вопрос:

— Нет, он сбежал. Гаденыш мелкий. Кстати, все такой же мелкий, хотя уже взрослым стал. Видел я его недавно. Важный такой, рожа надутая, думает, раз форму разведкорпуса нацепил, так просто самый главный на свете. 

— Я тоже от тебя сбегу. И форма разведкорпуса у меня будет.

— Синяк на жопе у тебя будет. Давай быстрее. Держала в руках нож хоть раз?

— Нет.

— Видела, как им пользуются?

— Да.

Человек молчит пару минут, таща ее за руку по грязным улицам. Потом спрашивает, не поворачиваясь:

— Хочешь научиться?

Микаса молчит добрых полчаса.

— Хочу.

Еще она молчит о том, что обязательно найдет того щенка, который смог сбежать до нее.

 

**Два**

 

— Почему не спишь? 

— Устала.

— Вот дуреха. Когда устают взаправду, то лежат и не шевелятся. Хотя ты и так только это и делаешь, да?

— Отстань.

Свечка трещит. По потолку гуляют тени. Микаса поворачивает голову к стене, скрытой драпировкой — ткань тяжелая и пыльная. Видно пару дырок на выцветшем, тусклом шитье. Кажется, там была птица. Да, точно.

— Какая смелая стала. Думаешь, раз на тебе синяки оставлять нельзя, так я больно не сделаю?

— Не думаю.

— Вот и хорошо. Вообще не думай. Думать вредно. Особенно бабам. Давай, лицо подмажь, а то бледная как пиздец. Там клиент пришел. Все равно не спишь.

— Я устала.

— Я тебе после клиента добавлю еще, вмиг уснешь.

Микаса зажигает еще пару свечей, смотрит на себя в зеркало и задувает их, оставив только одну. Слишком бледная. Клиент испугается. 

Она щиплет щеки, быстро проходится по волосам щеткой, спускает платье с плеч. Подумав пару секунд, подкрашивает губы алым. Мама говорила, раньше так делали в их стране, когда...

Когда...

— Проходите, господин. Желаете вина? Хотите сразу в постель?

— У тебя есть чай? Хотя нет, не надо. Я не буду пить из этой посуды.

Микаса чувствует странную обиду. Даже смешно.

— Господин может не волноваться. Чай тут пьют очень редко. Посудой почти не пользуются, я чисто мою...

— Твое «почти» не внушает мне доверия. Сядь, не мельтеши. Я пришел просто посмотреть.

Микаса опускается на кровать, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и досаду — за смятое покрывало, сор в углу, пыль на зеркале, которые клиент рассматривает с брезгливым недоумением. Что он ожидал тут найти, в самом деле? 

— Мне раздеться, господин? Приласкать себя?

— Просто помолчи.

Он не смотрит на нее. Просто бродит по комнате, подцепляет кончиками пальцев край драпировки. Морщится, тут же лезет в карман за платком. Одежда на нем хорошая, но сидит как-то странно, будто он привык к другой. И сам он странный. Невысокий, совсем еще молодой, явно не привыкший видеть вокруг нечто подобное.

Он совсем на нее не смотрит.

— Давно ты тут работаешь?

— Четвертый год.

Ей кажется, что он вздрагивает. Но это, должно быть, только пламя свечи мигнуло.

Он поворачивается и смотрит на нее так, что Микаса думает: лучше бы по-прежнему глядел на стены.

— Где ты жила до этого? Сколько тебе лет?

— Господин, женщинам не задают таких вопросов.

— Не вижу здесь женщин.

Пол скрипит под его сапогами, Микаса смотрит на них, и глаза режет от блеска начищенной кожи. Как языком отполировали. 

Об этом она не хочет думать.

— Знаешь, что здесь было прежде?

Она пожимает плечами.

— До тебя тут работала еще одна проститутка. Я поговорил с идиотом у двери, он сказал: проторенная дорожка, многие клиенты приходили по привычке, многие после этого оставались. Хорошо тебе работается?

— Чего хочет господин?

Микаса улыбается. Ей кажется, что углы рта подцепили и тянут, словно она рыба на крючке.

— Сжечь это место. Тут уже ничего не отмоешь. Можешь выйти на улицу. Можешь остаться.

— Я останусь, — говорит она прежде, чем успевает подумать.

Клиент смотрит на нее с удивлением — кажется, впервые за вечер. За жизнь.

— Я просто очень устала, — говорит Микаса и ложится на кровать, прикрыв глаза. 

Почему бы и нет? 

Даже если он сумасшедший, его просто спустят с лестницы. 

Если нет — все к лучшему.

Все закончится.

— Хорошо. Тогда я начну с этой тряпки на стене. Все равно дыра. Что там было прежде?

— Птица.

— Куда она делась?

— Улетела.

Кровать скрипит и прогибается под весом.

— Тут грязно, господин. Испачкаетесь, — говорит Микаса и понимает, что все никак не может перестать улыбаться. — Об меня испачкаетесь.

— Где ты жила до этого? — снова спрашивает он. Микаса быстро облизывает губы и морщится от мерзкого вкуса помады. — Возьми.

Она открывает глаза и видит протянутый платок.

— Сотри эту дрянь с губ.

— Зачем?

Он смотрит на нее как на идиотку. Потом наклоняется и тщательно вытирает ее рот платком. А потом легко, почти невесомо целует в самый уголок.

Она думает, что он сплюнет на пол, но клиент только молча поднимается на ноги и идет к двери.

— Подождите, — просит она, сама не зная, зачем.

Он замирает уже у порога, оборачивается и смотрит на нее.

— Пожалуйста. Я устала. Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось, — говорит она и чувствует, как ее начинает колотить. — До этого... Четыре года назад они зашли в наш дом, мама бросилась защитить, но у них был топор и ножи, а потом папа...

Он улыбается.

Микасе хочется ударить его. Ударить себя. Кого-нибудь. Кого угодно.

— Это пригодится тебе больше, чем платок, — говорит он и кидает что-то блестящее ей на кровать. — Четыре удара за четыре года. Два — за родителей. Еще один — за себя. Справишься?

Микаса бездумно сжимает лезвие в ладони и смотрит, как по пальцам стекает алое.

— Я не умею, — говорит она и откладывает нож в сторону. Заматывает руку платком — красные пятна медленно проступают на белом.

Кровь на снегу.

Микаса поднимает взгляд и возвращает улыбку незнакомцу.

— Но я быстро учусь.

 

**Один**

 

— Почему не спишь? 

Микаса молча пожимает плечами.

— Если я вам мешаю...

— Не мешаешь. Возьми чашку и садись за стол. Пей. 

Она качает головой, но опускается на ближайший стул. Не сбегать же.

— Не нравится чай?

«Не нравитесь вы», — хочет сказать Микаса, но предпочитает промолчать. 

Когда перед глазами каждый день такой пример несдержанности, как Эрен, поневоле начинаешь ценить умение держать язык за зубами.

Микаса понимает, что улыбается, когда думает о нем. 

— Ты видишь какой-то повод для веселья? — спрашивает Ривай с искренним интересом в голосе.

Микаса снова пожимает плечами.

— Просто задумалась.

— Хоть кто-то из новобранцев умеет думать. Выпей чаю, помогает от бессонницы.

— Не хочу. Спасибо. 

Теперь интерес и в его глазах. Микаса начинает жалеть, что пришла сюда.

— Кошмары?

— Бывает.

Ривай наполняет свою чашку, отпивает, держа ее совершенно по-дурацки: не за ручку, а обхватив пальцами горячие края. Микаса фыркает.

— Что тебе снится?

«Почему бы и нет, — думает она. — Может быть, тогда он от меня наконец отстанет. Всегда знала, что у этого странного типа развлечения такие же странные».

— Снег. Грязный снег. Телега. Трупы. Пыльная тряпка с дырой. Нож. Кровь.

— Часто умираешь во сне?

Микаса чувствует, как от звука спокойного, чуть насмешливого голоса начинают чесаться кулаки.

— Никогда.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ривай и встает из-за стола. — Во сне к человеку приходят страхи. Значит, умереть ты не боишься.

— Нет. Не умереть, — отвечает Микаса и прикусывает язык.

Конечно, Ривай замечает.

— Чего тогда?

— Что будет холодно, — говорит она, и очередная ложь дается особенно легко, потому что она — почти правда. — Если снится снег, значит, боишься холода. А вам что снится?

Это уже наглость, Микаса знает, но слишком привыкла отвечать ударом на удар. 

— Птица, которая улетела.

Ривай наполняет свою чашку до краев и ставит перед Микасой.

— Пей. Согреешься.

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Микаса понимает, что стискивает пальцы на тонком фарфоре с такой силой, что тот вот-вот треснет.

Или она треснет.

Микаса подносит чашку к губам и отпивает.

С каждым новым глотком ее наполняют тепло и покой.

Надо же. В чем-то этот странный человек оказался прав.

 

**Ноль**

 

Она засыпает, улыбаясь, и в эту ночь не видит никаких снов.


End file.
